1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to managing the delivery of multimedia content and, more particularly, to load-balancing server assets that provide linear multimedia content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia content distribution networks (MCDNs) provide linear multimedia content to users. When delivering the linear multimedia content to a user or group of users, an administrator may use hardware switches to select which server assets will deliver the content.